Gaiden trouble
by TwinCheshire
Summary: This story may be a slow start and not everyone knows how it feels to be "trapped" in a clean, white-walled room that smells of anit-septic. But It's better...shared with a person going through the same trauma as you. (This story WILL have a few crossovers. The reason I didn't put it in the "Crossovers" category is because it would've been more hard to find...) (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**My twisted little mind came up with this idea. Hope you like it. (Note: This is set in MODERN day Era. Ninja's exist but they have different roles than what they normally play to blend in...) Please fav and comment...And language warning...**

 _ **Authors note:**_ _This came to me this morning...I feel like it refelcts how i'd feel in a situation like this. This story may be a slow start and not everyone knows how it feels to be "trapped" in a clean, white-walled room that smells of anit-septic. But It's better...shared with a person going through the same trauma as you. This will have an OC in the Latter and it MAY have a few crossovers. You have been warned..._

"Shikadai get up or you'll be late for school." Temari sighed as she shook him again. "Shikadai Nara get your ass up!" Temari yelled.

"Mom...I don't feel like going to school..." Shikadai said plainly as Temari then proceeded to get riled up but calmed herself and sighed.

"Why?" She asked her son. "I got...butterflies..." He said as he curled a little.

"Butterflies?...Are you saying you're not feeling well? If you aren't then you could've just told me that." Temari said as she got up and went to the linen closet and grabbed a small first aid box and placed it beside her when she sat on her son's bed.

"Face me and sit up." She said as she opened up the box and popped in batteries for her small forehead thermometer and moved his long hair back as she swiped it across his forehead. She then got a good look at her son, he was only in his boxers. His eyes looked like they had been taken over by the Shukaku and his face looked almost as pale as Sai. She was concerned as then Shikadai fell back down onto his bed and panted a little.

Temari put away the thermometer and sighed. "I'm calling your father. See what he says." She said as she looked at the thermometer. It read 105 degrees.

Temari waked out with the box and picked up the house phone to call Shikamaru.

...  
"...and that is what I mean by-...hold on a second Shizune...Shikamaru Nara. Oh...Hey hun.." Shikamaru said, picking up his cellphone.

"...O-One oh five?...really. He told me he didn't feel well earlier so I let-...Sorry sorry I should've told you." He continued. "...Did you call Sakura?...She's on call. Damn it." He swore.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll call Ino and have her over in a few." Shikamaru said as he leaned against a wall and hung up then pulled out a smoke and lit it as he dialed a number in his phone.

"...Hey Ino...yea it's me...Yea i'm at work. You on call?...great. When you get a chance can you check on Shikadai. He-...no- he's got a high fever and-...y-yea...I know...Thanks." He said as he hung up and puffed as smoke came out of his mouth.

Shikadai laid on his bed in, panting a little as Temari came in and put a ice cold cloth on his forehead and rubbed one on is chest. He opened his eyes and smiled a little at his mother as he felt her hand rub across his bare chest.

"That feel good?" Temari asked as she panned the cloth around his face. Shikadai nodded. "Mom...what did Dad say?" He asked her in a few breaths. Temari sighed. "He said he was going to call Ino. She'll be here soon." She said as she laid the cloth that was in her hand on his chest. "Get some rest." She said as she left with a smile.

...

Ino and Sai soon arrived at Temari's with a few medical-nin. "Temari?...You here?" Ino asked as she walked around and saw her at the table. "He's in his room. I'll show you." She said as she walked to Shikadai's room and saw him asleep. Ino walked up to Shikadai's bed and saw that he was sweating as a fan brushed across the room.

Sai pulled out a medical box and gave it to Ino as she used her medical ninjutsu to make sure nothing else was wrong. When she was done, she pulled out a tourniquet and an intravenous kit. She took Shikadai's left arm and flipped it so that his palm was up and placed then tied the tourniquet on his upper arm and had Sai feel for a good vein as Ino put her gloves on.

When Sai found a vein, he let Ino take over and she placed the intravenous into his forearm. Shikadai jumped and groaned when he felt the small pain that shot through his arm. "Sorry Shikadai. Almost done." Ino said as she drew a small amount of his blood and clamped it up with a small shot of saline. "Sai get the stretcher!" She ordered her husband as a Medical-nin took out a stretcher out from his backpack and put it together. "Shikadai we're going to move you onto the stretcher." Ino informed the boy as she picked him up and carefully placed him onto the stretcher and the two medical ninja lifted him up. Sai put a blanket around him and took a part as well as Ino as they walked out of the Nara home and to the hospital.

 **(Please leave a comment and tell me who you'd like to see in this story. Basically anyone is acceptable and I don't mind doing a multi-crossover. I was planing on including Soul Eater, Bleach, and Possibly some Deadman Wonderland!)**


	2. Sorry

**hello...**

Sorry but this story will be on stand by for a while...sorry...


End file.
